Sexual Harassment Refresher Training
by PaperHat
Summary: Sequel to 'Devil Dog Disease'. The team attend refresher training as punishment for their treatment of Jardine. How well will Gibbs and the team cope with another session with Baxter Murray, the training facilitator?
1. Baxter's Challenge

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - This story is a sequel to 'Devil Dog Disease' and it would make sense to read this to put this story into context. The character of Baxter Murray is one of my own creations, first used in my earlier story 'Performance Appraisals A Workshop for Teams'._

* * *

Baxter Murray smiled broadly as he approached Director Shepherds office.

"Hi there Cynthia, it's _so_ good to see you again, you are looking absolutely fabulous today girl! I have an appointment with Director Shepherd. She asked to see me on an urgent matter."

Cynthia returned the overpowering young man's enthusiasm with a faint smile and escorted him into Jen's office.

"Mr Murray, thank you for seeing me at such short notice, please, take a seat."

Baxter sat down, his eyes wide with anticipation and totally focused on Jen.

"We have had an incident of what you may call, adolescent red light behaviour, within the team. A couple of our agents have been pulling pranks on their co-workers, pranks which are entirely unacceptable."

"Mmm..." Baxter pouted disapprovingly.

Jen furrowed her brow, "On _this_ occasion, I have decided not to handle this formally as an issue of employee misconduct. However, I want to make sure that this is not a case of blissful ignorance on their part and so, I would like you to deliver some refresher training on sexual harassment, starting Monday, to the entire team involved."

Baxter smiled with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Oh, that will _not_ be a problem Director, and you know, I hope that you won't mind me saying, but I applaud you, and think that you have _so_ done the right thing here. It's so important to establish _why_ these people are behaving the way they are."

He clapped his hands together as he continued,

"Now don't you worry, because when we've done that, we can then make sure that they fully understand what the standards of acceptable behaviour are and make it clear to them what'll happen to them if they don't meet those standards in the future."

Jen nodded with a faint smile at Baxter's over zealous approach, "I have arranged for emergency cover for the team involved all next week from 0800 for two hours each day. I'd like you to schedule their training around that time frame."

Baxter continued to beam, "Excellent! Now what team is it?"

Jen steeled herself, recalling Gibbs and the team's last encounter with Baxter. In the silent pause, Baxter took it as his cue to offer more information.

"It's very helpful to know what the participants backgrounds are, so that I can design a session that I know that they're going to feel really comfortable with _and_ that they can get the most out of their learning experience."

He placed a hand on his heart, "that...Director...is what I hold dear in my job here at NCIS. The fact that I am helping people to learn and have a wonderful experience while they are doing it. You know, in my last course evaluation, I had this delightful woman, oh Lord, what she wrote in her testimony was absolute poetry. Honey, I was close to tears."

Jen gave a half hearted smile in response and then bit her bottom lip,

"The two agents principally involved here were Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee, both of whom conspired the prank and photographed their co-worker naked in the decontamination showers. Officer David, however, should also be included as she failed to report the incident when she first became aware of it."

Baxter pouted and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Bad boy Tim, I didn't think he had it in him," he said quietly and tutted his disapproval.

Secretly he was happy to hear that McGee would be attending the sessions. Despite having issues with the ultra psychotic Mossad girl, he assured himself that he would be able to cope, if he could spend some more time with his new friend, Tim.

"_And_……" Jen continued before pausing just a moment, to make sure that she had Baxter's complete attention.

"….as Special Agent Gibbs is their team leader, I'd also like him to participate. I'm sure you will agree that involving the entire team will help ensure that there is a consistent message being conveyed to all of them _and_ that Jethro can reinforce acceptable behaviours and deal with inappropriate attitudes in future."

Baxter immediately gasped and his face fell. He could feel his jaw droop down and his stomach starting to heave.

"Oh dear Lord no," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jen enquired, raising her eyebrow at Baxter's very obvious change in body language.

"You want...Sp…sp.." he gasped, almost speechless.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and held his stomach with both hands, hoping to regulate his breathing and calm himself down before he continued.

"Gibbs?...you want me to…..train Gibbs….scary guy, gray hair….you want me to train him….again?" he whimpered.

Jen sighed and leaned forward in her chair, hoping to quickly calm the situation with some gentle reassurance "I have every confidence in you Baxter."

"He nearly killed one of the participants on the last course!" he snapped.

"Agent DiNozzo was in no danger, I can assure you." Jen replied calmly.

"HE HAD HIM BY THE THROAT!" Baxter protested loudly as he started squirming and fidgeting in his chair.

Jen couldn't help but grin at Baxter's reaction.

"And…and….he's….violent! I mean what if he decides to whack _me_ across the head? I can't….cope….I don't _do_…violence!" he spluttered.

"I would hardly call it violence Baxter, it's simply just a wake-up call, when agents get out of hand or become unfocused on their job."

Baxter could feel his heart thumping and he leapt from his chair and started pacing up and down, both hands on his head, his bottom lip starting to tremble.

"I d…d…don't think I can do this?" he wailed.

Jen rose to meet him and stopped him in his tracks, taking him firmly by the shoulders,

"Baxter, calm down! Now, listen to me, you got your promotion because you were the best in your field. Now I need to you to suck it up and deliver what I need. Special Agent Gibbs, may be a challenge, yes I agree, but as a professional, I am sure that you will be able to handle this. You _will_ handle this!"

"But…"

Jen narrowed her eyes, calming him down was one thing, but this wasn't getting the job done and she was growing more exasperated at his reaction and reluctance to get things moving.

"It's either two hours a day with the team for an entire week, or it's one on one sessions with them all."

He widened his eyes and stood back in shock.

"Oh honey you wouldn't…..would you?"

Jen nodded her head, "Your choice! Gibbs and the rest of the team? Or Gibbs on his own?"

Baxter didn't hesitate to reply, "With Tim….I mean the team."

Jen nodded her head once more to acknowledge his acceptance and then made for the door. She pulled it open and stood to the side, making it clear that their meeting was over.

"I'll expect to see your training plan on my desk by the end of the day."

Baxter slumped towards the door, "very well Director," he responded quietly as he left the office.

He jumped as the door banged behind him and he smiled weakly at Cynthia as he continued towards the elevator. Inside, he took solace in the empty elevator and took out his cell phone and dialled a speed number.

"Carlos, it's Baxter, I need to talk."

His bottom lip started to tremble once more and as a single tear escaped from his eye as he started to sniffle,

"I've got to train the crazy man and that terrorist lady again!"

As the conversation continued, Baxter nodded at the reassuring words he was hearing from his friend, despite occasionally sniffling.

"Okay, I'll be okay. I'll get her to help me with this, that's good advice….okay…bye bye….oh and Carlos….listen, I think I'll pass on the karate lessons, sweetie, the sessions are starting Monday, they won't be any use for then."

Baxter Murray snapped his cell phone shut and hung his head low.

"Sexual Harassment Refresher Training? Oh dear Lord in heaven, how am I going to teach them that?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Monday Morning

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Habits instilled vigorously during thirteen weeks of Marine Corps boot camp, still remained with Jethro Gibbs. His eyes naturally blinked open and alert at 0500, and, within a few minutes he was out of bed, his rack squared away and already making a head call. He stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror for a few moments, before his shower and blinked at the moment of recall which flashed into his brain.

"Dammit Jen," he muttered as he remembered about the impending training nightmare that he was about to endure.

With a resigned sigh he decided, that despite the prospect of two hours in the training centre, with a guy that set his teeth on edge every time he opened his mouth, he could not even begin to face it, until he had had at least three cups of coffee in him.

Stepping into the shower he put thoughts of Baxter Murray firmly to the back of his mind and, decided to focus more constructively, on how he could conceivably get Jen back, for ordering him into this uncomfortable situation.

Tim McGee awoke suddenly with the shrill beeping of his alarm and immediately extended his arm and whacked the clock hard. He stretched in his bed and, lying on his back, afforded himself a study of the ceiling and a few more golden moments of comfort, to collect his thoughts before he started his day.

"Oh God," he groaned, as he mentally recalled his daily planner and the training workshop scheduled for first thing.

He pulled the pillow from his head and placed it over his face, "You've only yourself to blame, listening to that….doofbrain again!"

Removing the pillow, he sighed, got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He knew he could face anything, even Gibbs, even Baxter Murray, once he'd had his dinosaur cereal.

Running her normal route Ziva concentrated on the beat of the music in her ears as she pounded her way through the park. Finally approaching home, she stuck her key in the lock and smiled, grateful to be with NCIS for another week. She had grown to adore Mondays since coming to America. Although her co-workers disliked the morning drudge, for her, it was an opportunity to leave the boredom and often isolation of the weekend behind and start a new week, secure in a job she loved and, more importantly with the group of people that she had secretly begun to consider, her surrogate family. She pondered the week ahead with a smile and then, as the reality of her schedule hit, a scowl grew on her face.

"Not my fault, but still I get roped into it!" she hissed.

She shook her head, angry at herself for getting involved and having to spend the entire week barricaded in the training centre for two hours a day and enduring the torturous Baxter Murray. Heading for the shower, she decided that perhaps this was one Monday that she wasn't happy to be having.

The cell phone blared the theme tune to Magnum PI and Tony DiNozzo stirred before he sneaked his hand from below the covers and gently took the cell phone from the table. The music stopped and the cell phone was smoothly returned to it's position.

Ten minutes later, the theme tune blasted out once more and, once again, a hand retrieved the cell phone, shut off the music and replaced it on the table.

Another ten minutes passed and again, the music filled the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya!" Tony snapped as he emerged from below the covers, sat up and turned the music off.

He sat on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you awake yet beautiful?" he said out loud and then giggled to himself.

He turned and stared at the empty space next to him and sighed right down to his toes, "Yeah right! Fat chance…..another night of no action…sheesh!"

He flopped back down on the bed, yawned, and closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later his eyes opened wide, startled, by the ramblings of his own mind.

"Shit!" he whined as he remembered that he had training at 0800 hours.

He stood up quickly and checked his watch.

"Shit!" he snapped as he realised how late he was.

He stumbled towards the bathroom and stubbed his toe on the side of his bed along the way and, hopping madly to the door, yelled aloud,

"Frickin' damned bed and damned training…..shit…it hurts!"

Within half an hour he was frantically heading out of his apartment already too frazzled and in a bad mood. He checked his watch once more and swallowed hard before he muttered to himself,

"He is seriously gonna kill me if I'm late. Today of all days!"

Baxter Murray snored softly until the chicken alarm clock began squawking, immediately alerting his senses, loudly, to the fact that it was 0600 hours. He shifted lazily as an arm reached over him and silenced the alarm.

"You be okay today baby?" the soothing voice said.

He yawned and then broke into a huge smile, "Sure honey, I'm all prepared. You know what they say, to fail to prepare is to…"

"Prepare to fail!" the slender red-head finished the sentence for him and then kissed him sweetly on the nose, making him smile.

"You know Carlos had such inspiration when he suggested that you help me this week."

"He's your mentor, Bax, he's supposed to help you. Trust me, you'll be fine and I'll be there for you this week to help with the role-plays and deal with the scary guy. Now...pinky promise you'll be brave?"

Baxter sat on the edge of the bed as his partner stroked the back of his neck and offered him her pinky finger. He grasped this with his own finger and raised his eyebrows.

"I am truly blessed to have you, you realise that don't you honey?"

The older woman grinned wickedly at the younger man and placed her finger seductively on his lips.

"Enough! Now go get ready tiger!"

"Rowr!" he replied with narrowed his eyes as he headed for the bathroom to get ready to start his challenging day.

Jennifer Shepherd sat at her desk and lifted her head from the paperwork she was quietly wading through. At 0630 hours she had already been in the office for some time now. She sat back and took another sip of coffee and sighed. Her mind returned to the prospect of dealing with Jethro and the fact that she had ordered him to attend the training with the rest of the team. She steeled herself, reaffirming in her own mind that she had made the right decision. Eventually, she mentally scolded herself for letting him get to her.

Another glance at the clock and she quickly calculated how long it would be before the training both started and ended. She bit her bottom lip insecurely, and growled quietly.

"I hate Mondays!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Monday's Lesson

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - This chapter is a little long, sorry - there's alot to get through! Also, the contents of the Sexual Harassment seminar are purely fiction and therefore may not be technically accurate. If you need training in sexual harassment, please don't even consider using this as 'guided reading'. You may end up hauled in front of Human Resources quicker than you can say MTAC!_

* * *

The bullpen was eerily quiet as Gibbs checked his watch noticing that at 0750 Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's desk was still vacant.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo!" he barked.

Tim McGee's mouth flapped as usual and Ziva furrowed her brow in response. Gibbs exhaled and rose from his seat.

"I'm going for coffee!"

"Uh…boss…are we….uh…doing this training thing this morning?"

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and, without turning, his face fell. Tim gulped waiting for his boss' response.

"I'll meet you at the training centre!" he growled and continued on towards the elevator.

At precisely 0759, Tim and Ziva approached the training centre and peered inside.

"Hi there!" Baxter beamed as he emerged from behind the door.

Tim groaned and Ziva growled.

"Come in, come in, take a seat, you are both very welcome! It's _so_ good to see you both again, come in, make yourselves comfortable!"

They both sat down leaving two empty seats together for Tony and Gibbs.

Baxter folded his arms and stood tall, "_So_, Tim, how are you? Still playing those computer games?"

Tim nodded faintly and smiled politely, leaving an awkward silence lingering. Baxter turned and decided to take one more look at his notes as he waited for Gibbs and Tony to arrive.

DiNozzo sped into the room and stopped abruptly just inside the door and gasped for breath, "Yes, I made it" he wheezed and then quickly yelped at the sudden pain in his head.

"Ow!...uh….morning boss!" he responded as Gibbs smartly walked past him and sat down.

Tony took the remaining seat, silently cursing Tim and Ziva for not allowing him to sit as far away from Gibbs as he could. He still had bad memories of the last training event he'd attended with Gibbs, where he seemed to have notched up far more head-slaps than usual.

"Welcome gentleman, it's so good to see you both again!" Baxter exclaimed.

"Okay, well let's get this show on the road!" he added.

Tony and Ziva yawned and Tim began doodling on his notepad. Jethro Gibbs simply stared with steely eyes and slowly sipped his coffee.

"The purpose of these sessions this week is to refresh your skills and knowledge around the subject of sexual harassment. So first up, we are going to look at what is _meant_ by sexual harassment and _why_ it is unacceptable, then, over the next couple of days, we're gonna take a look at what constitutes sexual harassment behaviour and….."

He paused for breath, "….we will be doing that by using your observation of role-plays to identify acceptable and unacceptable behaviour _and_ I'll have support on those days _so_ watch out for that people! Then at the end of this week, we'll go through the procedure for reporting incidents of sexual harassment either as a _victim_ or as a witness, so that there are _no_ excuses when you see red light behaviour again."

At his last statement, he raised his eyebrows pointedly at Ziva and beamed his trademark smile, "Now how does that sound?"

The entire room seemed to freeze with the exception of one team leader whose only response was to take another sip of coffee.

Baxter's smile fell flat and he twirled around quickly and made for the flip-pad stand.

"Okay, let's get you all working. What does sexual harassment mean to you? What do you think is meant by the term sexual harassment?"

He wrote the words 'What is it?' on the top of the flip-pad paper and then stood anxiously waiting for the silence to be broken with a response.

"Oh, _come on_ people, I know it's Monday and we all find Mondays a complete _bitch_, but let's get those thinking caps well and truly pulled on."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes dangerously and grasped his coffee cup a little tighter, trying to remain calm.

"Uh….is it…uh..treating people…badly?" Tim offered in response.

"Mmm…" Baxter pouted, "In what way?"

Tim swallowed, "Well, by…making fun of them, I suppose."

Tony sniggered, "Well that's not surely not right Probie, cos that would mean that you'd been sexually harassed since the age of five!"

"You watch it, DiNozzo, or else."

The low, firm voice of Jethro Gibbs, caused Tony to stop sniggering right away, to sit bolt upright and take a sideways glance at his boss who continued to stare straight ahead.

Baxter wrote up, 'treating people badly' on the flip-pad, "Thank you _so_ much Tim, yeah, sexual harassment is about treating people badly in a sexual way."

Tony narrowed his eyes and covered his mouth with one of his hands in an attempt to prevent himself from giggling further. Meanwhile, Ziva looked bemused at the explanation,

"I do not understand," she snapped.

"Well, Ziva, it's about using sex, or sexuality, to treat people differently."

"Okay, so when you say it is about treating people badly, in a sexual way, it has nothing to do with the actual act of having sex….badly?"

Baxter shook his head from side to side, "It's not about the beautiful act itself, no."

Ziva pushed for further clarification, "So it's nothing to do with...uh...those who find it difficult to perform...or about specific sexual acts...what is it that Abby would call it…uuuuhhhh?"

She waved her hands at McGee for inspiration.

"Abby? Oh, yeah, you mean...uh...hinky?" he suggested

"Yes! That's it! What about hinky sex? Is that not what you are talking about?" she replied, turning to Baxter for an explanation.

"Actually Ziva, in that context, I think you are probably talking about kinky, not hinky," Tim added to correct her.

A trail of sweat trickled down the side of Tony's head and he whimpered gently.

Ziva huffed, "I am _not_ getting American sex, is it hinky or kinky?"

Tony whimpered once more and he could feel the blood pumping hard through his veins and his cheeks begin to turn pinker.

"No, my darling, it's not about kinky sex or people who are...uh...shall we say...'challenged' on the intercourse front," Baxter explained.

Tony swallowed hard, gnawing on his bottom lip and shuffling discreetly in his chair to ease the growing discomfort he was experiencing in his pants. With the sheer pressure of keeping his mouth closed, and Gibbs warning still ringing in his ears, he opted for the only course of action open to him.

He raised his hand and screwed his face up, "I gotta go to the bathroom!"

He sped quickly from the room and sighed with relief as he closed the door behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and adjusted himself, before heading towards the bathroom. After only fifteen minutes in the training centre, he had no idea how he was going to last the rest of the time without opening his mouth or more embarrassingly, deal with the very obvious and unanticipated problem that, just listening to Ziva's voice talking about sex was causing.

Baxter Murray rolled his eyes to the ceiling and began nibbling on the top of a marker pen.

"Okay, does anyone _else_ have any ideas?"

Ziva frowned once more, "About kinky sex? I do not! That is more Tony's type of thing, but as he is not here..."

"No, Ziva, honey, I meant about _what_ sexual harassment means?"

She shook her head in response and after a few moments of silence, Gibbs stood up and made for the door.

"Agent Gibbs!" Baxter squealed indignantly.

"Stop with the whining Murray! I'm gonna go get DiNozzo, if anyone knows the hell what sexual harassment is, it's him, you gotta problem with that?"

Baxter steeled his nerves, "No problem, we'll just have another think while you retrieve Agent DiNozzo,"

With a sharp nod of his head, Gibbs marched quickly out of the door and headed for the bathroom. He smacked the door hard sending it thumping into the wall.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jerked his head up from the sink where he had been splashing water on his face.

"Yeah boss?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony chuckled nervously, "I...uh...was just kinda...struggling a little...downstairs...with uhm...what...uh...you know...reaction...thing..."

He swallowed hard as Gibbs narrowed his eyes dangerously and scowled at him,

"Downstairs?"

"Uh...yeah...you know...downstairs, downstairs..." he whined, pointing discretely to his crotch,

"...touchy subject...uh...shouldn't mention touching...you know...uh...boss...uh..."

Gibbs whacked him hard upside the head.

"Oww!...what was _that_ for? I can't help it! It's a natural reaction for me!"

"It's giving you something to damn well focus on DiNozzo, other than what's in your shorts, cos that pain in your head is going to feel like nothing compared to the pain in your ass if you don't get yourself back to the training centre, on the double...MOVE!"

Tony gulped and scurried quickly to the door with Gibbs following on right behind him. Baxter smiled as they returned to their seats in the training centre and he clapped his hands together,

"Okay people, let's re-focus! We were looking at the question of what sexual harassment actually was, now I'd like you to take a look and consider carefully this definition which _I_ have,"

He changed the page in the flip-pad and revealed the description, 'unwelcome behaviour of a sexual nature' which he had prepared earlier. Using his notes, he waffled through the Agency's interpretation of sexual harassment, talking over the very audible sighs and groans of boredom.

"Anyone got any burning questions before we move on?"

There was silence and he took this as his cue to continue,

"Okay, just to get _you_ working as group, I want you all to think about _why_ sexual harassment is unacceptable in the workplace. If you could put your findings up on the flip-pad, we'll have a little chat around those. If you could pull your energies into doing that it would be _fantastic_! You guys have fifteen minutes for this little task. Now I know that doesn't seem a long time, so it's time for you to exercise your vocal chords and start talking the talk and walking the walk as they say in human resources!"

Baxter sighed in despair at the lack of enthusiasm and activity and stamped his foot,

"Come on people! Now huddle up, get talking! Be inspired!"

He placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, "Come on Tim, get your co-workers going, I know you are practically _dripping_ with wonderful ideas in that head of yours!"

Tim smiled weakly eventually moved his chair around to face Ziva and Tony and was surprised when Gibbs broke his seemingly endless silence,

"McGee...ideas, Tony...scribe, Ziva...check the time."

"What you gonna do boss?" Tony asked flippantly.

Gibbs grinned and raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't the one who lured Jardine into the shower Tony, what do you think I'm gonna be doing?"

Tony sighed, knowing Gibbs was making a point, "Observing...us...boss...quietly...unobtrusive...stealth like...scribing boss, scribing!"

Tim furrowed his brow as Tony picked up the marker pen, took the top off and started to sniff it. He blinked his eyes wide at the stinging scent,

"Wow, these things are practically narcotics, I can already feel it making me high!"

Ziva grabbed the pen from him and inhaled it deeply.

"That is nothing! You must have a weak brain!"

Tim took the pen and sniffed it hard, and then, began wheezing uncontrollably.

Gibbs snatched the pen and slammed it hard onto the table.

"If you three want to _act_ like kids, I can sure as hell make sure that you are _punished_ like kids instead of this charade!" he growled in a low voice.

Three sets of eyes widened, knowing that if Gibbs could, Gibbs would. Tim eventually coughed nervously, clearing his throat, and turned to Tony to get him to start writing up the ideas which he was thinking about,

"Okay, number one, why don't we say it's because it makes people feel uncomfortable...uh...number two that it's against discrimination protocols and three, that it makes people lose focus, so that they can't do their jobs properly."

"Makes people feel un - com - for - ta - ble," Tony repeated slowly, writing in time to his voice.

Tim sighed and then repeated his earlier statements, this time more slowly, giving Tony the time to capture what he had said.

"Time's up!" Ziva barked as she peered intently at her wristwatch.

Baxter Murray had been on his cell phone as the team had been working on their task and, on hearing Ziva's voice, had hurriedly finished his call and returned to watch over the team. With an exaggerated smile he placed a hand on Tim's shoulder,

"Well, how are we all doing, are we being productive?"

He scanned the list of points and gasped, "My, you guys have been working hard, I'm so proud of you!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sneered at Baxter, "Can we just get on with this?"

Baxter took the piece of flip-pad paper and tacked it to the wall, still commenting on how well the team had worked.

Eventually, after Tim had returned his seat to its original position, Baxter stood confidently in front of them and, as he had done before, began to lecture on the NCIS perspective on why sexual harassment was unacceptable. He tediously quoted directly from the regulations and ignored the yawns and sighs as he read aloud. Finally he closed the handbook over and smiled,

"Okay, so let's recap, we are happy that we can define sexual harassment as unwelcome behaviour of a sexual nature."

Tim raised his hand, "What if the behaviour _is_ welcome?"

Tony raised his eyes to the ceiling and started mouthing to himself, "Focus, focus, focus...Gibbs is watching...focus, focus, focus!"

"_Welcome_?" Baxter asked with a confused look.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, for example, if there is a co-worker that you wouldn't _mind_ behaved towards you….uh…sexually."

Baxter pouted, "Then it wouldn't be harassment honey..._that_, my dear Timothy, would be your lucky day!"

"You mean it's okay then, if a certain co-worker decides to...in the elevator...you know...red light...there and...then...kinda...thing?"

Gibbs leaned forward and looked McGee straight in the eye with a scowl,

"Rule twelve McGee, never date a co-worker, you should know that one by now! You try _anything_ like that with Abby in one of _my_ elevators and both of you will answer to me!"

Tim swallowed hard and nodded quickly acknowledging the crystal clear answer to his question.

Baxter thumbed through the handbook, scanning each of the pages quickly.

"Uh...Agent Gibbs, I can't find that rule in the NCIS regulations, so perhaps you are just a tad wrong there dear!"

The only sound was the sharp intakes of breath in the eery silence which descended.

"We're done here for today, you three get back to work," Gibbs said sternly, his eyes not moving an inch from Baxter.

There was no hesitation as Tony, Tim and Ziva exited the training centre in a flash, leaving Gibbs and the nervous facilitator alone.

Baxter Murray gulped as Jethro Gibbs rose from his chair and moved to stand menacingly in front of him, using the growing silence to make him squirm under his steely blue eyes.

"God help you, Murray, if you were on my team," he whispered coldly.

Baxter called upon his reserves of confidence and managed to squeak a response.

"Y..y…you think I'd make a good agent?" he spluttered.

"I _think_ you'd learn pretty damned quickly, that you _never_, _ever_ dispute my orders in front of my team!"

Through his nervousness, Baxter blushed and pouted, "I _do_ apologise Agent Gibbs, it won't happen again!"

Gibbs softened his glare slightly, "Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness!"

Baxter chuckled nervously, "Weakness _is_ my business Agent Gibbs, things people can't do well...I _do_ weakness very well!"

"Go figure!" Gibbs snapped as he headed towards the door.

He stopped abruptly and turned his head back towards Baxter.

"You call me '_dear'_ one more time Murray and I'll staple your tongue to that flip-pad!"

Baxter gasped as he placed his hands over his mouth and watched Gibbs disappear along the corridor. He then slumped down onto the nearest chair and closed his eyes and wailed.

"One down, four to go…..I _need_ a hug!"

_To be continued..._


	4. Tuesday's Lesson

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I had hoped to work some more on this chapter before publishing it, but a little family crises has occured, so I've decided to publish it now as it is, so if there are any errors, I'm sorry. __I will try and update as soon as I possibly can. Please, please, bear with me._

_Thanks...Ann_

* * *

Tuesday seemed to arrive super quick for the team and with a sense of déjà vu, they trundled into the training centre just before 0800 hours. Just as they approached the room, Tony pulled on Tim's arm.

"Hey, Probie, _you're_ sitting next to Gibbs, make it happen!" he whispered firmly.

Tim scowled and nodded. There was no point in arguing with Tony when he was using his 'Senior Field Agent' voice, especially when Gibbs was on their six. He entered the room first and sat in one of the middle seats.

Tony gave a small smile and was about to take the outer seat next to Tim when Ziva brushed past him and took it, leaving only two chairs together. He shoved his hands in his pockets and immediately pulled a face at McGee.

"Ow!" he yelped as Gibbs slapped his head and then took the remaining outer seat.

"Sit down DiNozzo, the quicker we can get this started, the quicker we can get out of here," Gibbs growled.

Tony winced, rubbed the back of his head and with an indignant huff, threw himself down on the remaining seat.

"Good morning everyone! It's _so_ good to see you back here again. I hope that you had a _fabulous_ day yesterday with all your crime and things! At least the horrible Monday has gone and Tuesday is here. So, we've got lots to cover today so onwards and upwards!"

As he smiled broadly, he pulled his chair and sat down in front of the team and clasped his hands and sat for a moment preparing to begin.

"Tony, what would you say if I told you, that the shirt you were wearing, made you look gay?"

Tony laughed aloud, "Ha! Me? Gay? I'll have you know that this shirt cost nearly 400 bucks and is hand made. I pay for quality _and_ for clothes that…do _not_ make me look...gay"

Tim sniggered and Tony glared at him, "at least _I _don't use '_lotion_' like you Probie!"

"_Or_ have a manicure!" Ziva added

"Hey! _I'm_ not the one who's wearing a gay shirt!" Tim protested.

"People, let's just stop!" Baxter said firmly.

"I am _not_ wearing a gay shirt Probie!" Tony barked as he whacked Tim across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For calling me gay!"

"Tony, there is no need..." Baxter said putting his hand up.

"I didn't call _you_ gay, I said your _shirt_ was gay!" Tim snapped

"My shirt is _not_ gay!"

"Is it a new shirt Tony?" Ziva added

"No, I've worn it before, feel the material though, it's really silky, very breathable close to the skin," Tony said seriously holding his arm out to Ziva.

"Oh, can I feel?" Baxter asked.

"That shirt is _so_ gay" Tim giggled.

"Probie will you..."

Jethro Gibbs whistled loudly making everyone stop immediately and turn their heads in his direction and seeing the look of anger on his face sank into their seats and held their heads low.

"The...uh...purpose of my question, was to see what the response was _and_ to highlight that commenting on something such as a person's clothing can sometimes be considered as sexual harassment. That is what we are going to look at this morning, verbal conduct, which is considered sexual harassment."

As the tense silence continued, Baxter stood up and retrieved a marker pen from the flip-pad stand and flipped over to reveal a fresh sheet of paper.

"So, people, what _other_ things should you _not_ discuss with your co-worker?"

With no response Baxter sighed,

"Okay, let me reframe that question for you guys, what kinda things would you _not_ be happy with if someone commented on them to you?"

There was still no response. Baxter paced up and down, determined to make the team deliver. As the silence continued, he eventually admitted defeat.

"Sexual favours people!" he barked and raised his hands in the air.

"If _you're_ asking no, but if Ziva was..." Tony said quickly, laughing out loud.

Ziva leaned over to Tim, "Did he say favours or flavours, because I am aware that condoms..."

"Favours! Ziva, favours!" Tim snapped quickly before she finished.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded to herself and slouched in her chair.

"What I _mean_ Tony, is that asking for sexual favours is considered red light behaviour _and_ a blatant example of sexual harassment!" Baxter explained calmly, before he turned his attention to Ziva.

"Officer David, did you have a comment or a question?"

Ziva pouted, "Providing sexual favours has been a Mossad interrogation and undercover technique, which has been proven successful, on a number of occasions."

Baxter stared wide eyed, "You would _sleep_ with someone to get evidence?"

As she nodded in agreement, Tony stared open mouthed. His eyes glazed over and he grinned,

"So, Zee-vah, have you ever..._interrogated_ anyone...before?"

Ziva looked at him seductively and licked her lips, "I have broken _many_ men, Tony, some built like you, through...effective...interrogation"

Tony whined and he closed his eyes for a moment and savoured the mental image he was having in his mind of a naked Ziva, asking him questions whilst licking the back of his neck and stroking his...

WHACK!

"Aaaooowww...bossss!"

Tony rubbed the back of his head furiously at the spot where Gibbs notebook had collided with it. Hard.

"Stop picturing your co-workers naked!" Gibbs said

Tony looked at him bemused, "How..."

Gibbs scowled at raised his eyebrow and Tony sighed and folded his arms.

Baxter Murray rubbed his brow with frustration and placed on hand on his hip.

"Getting back to our learning points people, just to make it _absolutely_ clear, NCIS protocols do _not_ condone the use of sexual favours _or_ the promise of sex as acceptable behaviour either with co-workers _or_ with suspects. Are we _clear_ on that?"

The team, with the exception of Gibbs nodded and Baxter sighed,

"Okay, Agent Gibbs, can you think of any _other_ examples of inappropriate verbal behaviour that could be considered harassment?"

Gibbs remained silent, defiantly not participating. Baxter decided to pursue a response, any response.

"If I asked you about your sex life Agent Gibbs, would you consider _that_ sexual harassment?"

Tony began chuckle and then started choking uncontrollably. One look from Gibbs calmed him down rapidly and he sat with his head hung low, desperately trying not to hear or see anything that would set him off again.

Gibbs frowned at being picked on, "Look, Murray, you can ask any damn question that you want, that doesn't mean you're gonna get an answer. You seem to have all the answers, so why don't you just write 'em all down and then cut us loose?"

Baxter pouted, "I _do_ have the answers Agent Gibbs, but that is _not_ the point in training, the point is to make sure that you learn, so that we don't have another 'Jardine' incident!"

Raising his hands in the air, Gibbs continued to protest,

"There wouldn't _be_ another 'Jardine' incident if the Director had let me handle this. I would have dealt with these three and then it would have been over and done with and wouldn't have happened again!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva winced and shuffled in their chairs, knowing exactly how their boss would have 'corrected' their behaviour.

"Well, I have my orders from the Director, and I _cannot_ let you guys sneak off early."

Gibbs bit his bottom lip and took a few moments to think. He couldn't stand sitting for two solid hours doing nothing and he was growing increasingly intolerant of the nauseous personality of the facilitator weasel. Acting on his gut he stood up and faced the team,

"Okay, I say we are finished for the day, let's go!"

Like sheep they followed him quickly to the door. Baxter Murray leapt and stood in front of the door his arms outstretched.

"NO! I cannot let you leave here! We still have another hour and a half at least to go!"

As Gibbs glared hard at him his confidence began to diminish,

"I...I...I've got a super task all planned out...I had...candy...as rewards!"

"What kinda candy?" Tony sneered.

Gibbs turned his head and Tony immediately went stone-faced as Gibbs scowled at him. Turning back to Baxter whose outstretched arms were beginning to tremble with fear, he spoke quietly and firmly,

"Murray, listen to me carefully, I'm giving you to the count of three to step aside and let me and my team get back to work."

Baxter swallowed hard, "Agent Gibbs, what about Jenny?" he whined.

"One!"

"This is _really_ going to screw with my training plan you realise that?"

"Two!"

"What will you do if I don't move?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "oh trust, me, you really do _not_ want to find that out!"

"Th..."

Baxter jumped quickly to the side and folded his arms and began to pout.

"Fine, okay, go ahead, but I _will_ have to report this to the Director!"

His words trailed into the empty training centre as the team were already half way down the corridor, smiling with silent gratitude to their team leader.

"Uh, boss what you going to say to the Director when she asks for a reason why we left early?" Tony asked as he slumped at the back of the elevator.

As Gibbs whacked the button he smiled wryly, "Bite me!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva smiled and a contented grin grew on Gibbs face.

In the training centre Baxter Murray paced the floor with his cell phone to his ear.

"He _threatened_ me darling, I tried to be brave like you said, but he practically had me in a headlock!"

He continued to listen intently, before he responded.

"Tomorrow we'll do the non verbal behaviours and then I'll introduce the role-play, if you could be here tomorrow that would help me _so_ much honey. I _so_ need you by my side to face up to that horror!"

He sighed and began to blush, "Yes I know, working as a team means together everyone achieves more, yes honey, I know that...okay...I'll see you tonight...bye!"

Ending his call, he then stabbed the buttons on his cell phone and with narrowed eyes waited for a response.

"Hi Cynthia, how are you today, isn't the weather just glorious? I need to speak with the Director right away honey; my unwilling students have just walked out!"

As he waited to speak to Jen he snorted defiantly, "Big bully!"

Jenny Shepherd sighed as Cynthia put the call through to her office.

"Mr Murray, what seems to be the problem?"

When Baxter had complained to the point of exhaustion, Jen closed her eyes and held her head in her hand.

"Okay Baxter, they have just short of another hour, I'll have them with you within the next fifteen minutes, if you could be ready to continue then."

Jen banged her receiver down hard and then slammed her hands on the desk before springing to her feet and storming out of her office. Grabbing onto the railing she yelled at the top of her voice.

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!"

The bullpen went silent and Tim, Tony and Ziva froze. Gibbs slowly turned from his computer screen and calmly gazed upward.

"MY OFFICE...NOW!"

He grinned, stood up and walked smartly to the stairs, his eyes on Jen as she stormed back into her office. Without a glance to Cynthia he walked straight into the office, banging the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me...Director?"

Jen folded her arms, still seething with anger. She took a few calming breaths before she made eye contact with him.

"Explain to me _why_ you decided to walk out of the training centre before the end of the session?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "We'd learned all that we needed to for the day!" he replied sarcastically.

"This is _not_ a laughing matter Jethro! I am _ordering_ you and your team _back_ to that training centre, where you will stay until 1000 hours. Do I make myself clear?"

"We are _not_ going back in there today!"

"I _mean_ it Jethro!!"

"Come on Jen, we're talking just over half an hour here, what's the point?"

Jen narrowed her eyes and stood her ground firmly, toe to toe with Gibbs.

"The _point_ Special Agent Gibbs, is that I am damned well giving you an order and you better damned well follow it!"

He returned her steely stare and then smiled coyly, "And if I _don't_?" he teased.

Jen softened and return her own coy smile, before she turned and flicked through some papers on her desk.

"If you don't get your ass back to the training centre Jethro, then I will personally see that SecNav sponsors and ensures your attendance on this!"

She held the flyer out to him. He took it, still smiling and began to read it. The smile quickly faded into a scowl and he swallowed hard,

"You wouldn't!" he said quietly.

"You bet your ass I would Jethro! NCIS' new Leadership and Management Program, designed and delivered by Baxter Murray, a five day residential course at Quantico. Just the thing I would think for a team leader who thinks it's okay to disobey a direct order from their Director!"

Jen grinned as she continued, "Don't think I don't know, that you will do _whatever_ the SecNav orders you to do _Gunny_!"

Gibbs sighed, "Jen, come on, just cut us loose for the day...huh?"

She shook her head from side to side and after a few tense, silent moments of hard staring at one another, Jethro Gibbs realised that, yet again, he had lost the battle. He stormed from her office as angry as hell, slamming the door hard behind him.

He walked quickly to Tony's desk and barked loudly.

"You three with me!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva followed in his trail towards the elevator.

"Gibbs, tell me we are _not_ going back into training, please?" Ziva pleaded.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and spoke with a firm voice,

"You three give the training weasel everything he wants to know, otherwise, after I shoot him, I'm gonna shoot all three of you!"

Tony gulped, "The Director pretty pissed huh?"

"Not nearly as much as _I am_ Tony" he growled.

Tim frowned as the elevator continued to take them down towards the training centre,

"Did Baxter say that he was getting someone to help him tomorrow?"

Tony nodded and Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

Gibbs stretched his arms behind his back and rolled his head from side to side, preparing for another stint of sitting idly doing nothing.

"That's all we damned well need. Baxter Murray times two!"

_To be continued..._


	5. Wednesday's Lesson

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for your patience guys. Everything at home is sorted, kinda and I can spend some time finishing the story. I hope you enjoy it (good distraction from RL!)_

* * *

"Probie, I am warning you! If you don't help me _not_ to sit next to Gibbs, I swear I'm gonna end up concussed!"

Tim McGee reluctantly nodded in agreement and stepped into the training centre with Tony. Together they sat down, Tony on the outer seat with McGee sitting next to him. Tony smiled broadly at the two remaining seats and quietly relished the thought of Ziva ending up in the firing line when Gibbs was dishing out the head slaps.

Ziva entered the room and sat next to Tim. Gibbs quickly followed and stood in front of Tim and began staring. He took another slow sip from his coffee cup and then said quietly,

"I'm waiting McGee."

Tim frowned, and as Gibbs simply nodded his head to the side, he immediately rose and sat in the other vacant chair. Tony's face fell as Gibbs sat down next to him.

"Do you have a problem DiNozzo?" he said calmly staring straight ahead.

"Well actually boss..."

Gibbs turned his head slowly and glared.

"...no...uh...I do not...uh...day three boss...huh?" Tony responded, his mouth drying up under the steely eyes of his boss.

Gibbs smirked, and then turned his head forward. He focussed his attention on Baxter Murray who had finished sorting through his papers and was ready to begin.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning people! Here we are again, for the third of our little sessions, focussing on sexual harassment. Today, we will be continuing our journey into behaviours. Specifically, today, _non_ verbal conduct which is considered sexual harassment."

Baxter looked at the four blank, disinterested faces and sighed.

"Okay people, I think it's time for one of my 'never fails energisers'. _That_ should get you focussed and ready to learn!"

He twirled on his heel, and began to search in his briefcase, and after a few moments he squeaked with delight and produced two small rubber bouncing balls.

"On your feet everyone and make a circle!"

Tony and Tim frowned and Ziva looked utterly bemused.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Gibbs whispered indignantly as he rolled his eyes.

When they had formed a circle, Baxter held his balls out for inspection.

"_These_ rubber balls are special. They are special because they are 'honesty' balls. When you have one of these balls, you _must_ be honest. So, people, we are going to toss these balls around and _you_ are going to share two things. With the red ball, _how_ you are feeling and, with the green ball, _where_ you would rather be, right now. Is everyone clear?"

With no response other than the shuffling of feet and heavy sighs, Baxter continued and tossed the red ball to Tim,

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm holding the _green_ ball and...uh...actually, I'm happy to be right here, just now, helping you guys learn. That means _so_ much to me!"

Baxter raised his eyebrows at Tim who frowned, his eyes centred on Gibbs, waiting for approval to participate, "Uh, boss….are we?"

Gibbs nodded and Tim sighed, "Okay, I'm...uh...bored!"

Baxter placed his hands on his hips, "Thank you Tim! Honey, the reason you are bored is because your brain is not being challenged on this subject. I personally will make sure that this session this morning provides you with _ample_ stimulation!"

Tony sniggered, "Probie's brain can't cope with this subject of sexual harassment and he's _never_ been stimulated by anyone before, except maybe Abby, cos you can't count when he's stimulated himself..."

Tony continued to chuckle, when he caught Gibbs glaring at him in the corner of his eye. His face immediately fell,

"...through...study...and hard work...stimulating his...uh...brain!" he gulped.

The not-so-gentle head-slap which followed was not entirely unexpected.

"Tim, could you please pass your ball to someone else," Baxter asked with a sickeningly wide smile, as he passed his ball to Ziva.

Tim smiled sarcastically and then threw the ball hard at Tony aiming directly for his crotch.

"Ooowww!! Shit! Probie! No wonder you failed sports at school!" Tony whined holding the front of his pants, his face screwed up with discomfort.

"Actually, I hit what I aimed for Tony, hardly constitutes failure if you ask me!" Tim replied smugly.

Tony whacked him across the head and a battle of flailing arms ensued. In a split second they both felt a hand grip the back of their necks and push them towards the door.

In the corridor outside Jethro Gibbs threw them against the wall and began pacing up and down. They could tell from the look on his face that he was as angry as hell. Eventually he stopped and gave them his 'seriously pissed' stare, and spoke quietly, his voice low, with stern authority,

"Okay, you two have used up your warning for today. I know that you don't want to be in there, but _you_ _will_ stop behaving like five year olds _or_ when we are done here today, both of you, will be with me in the conference room, where we will explore the consequences of immature behaviour in a federal building. Do I make myself clear?"

Tim and Tony nodded quickly.

"Good, let's get back in there and play nicely with Baxters balls!"

Despite the warning and dangerous growl from Gibbs both Tony and Tim couldn't help but snigger. Gibbs huffed and then whacked the back of their heads. Hard.

"Aooww!! I wish you would stop doing that boss!" Tony yelped.

"I will when you grow up DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

Together they returned to the training centre where Ziva was bouncing her ball up and down.

"Gentlemen, if we could return to the circle, Ziva is about to share where she would rather be."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, "If it is mandatory that I be honest, then..._anywhere_ but here! No...actually, Mossad torture training! At least I learned something _useful_ there!"

Baxter nodded weakly, slightly hesitant to agree or disagree with Ziva,

"O-kay...Tony, how do _you_ feel?"

Tony swallowed hard as he quickly glanced sideways at Gibbs.

"Uh...right now...uh...how do I feel?...uh...at this present moment?...uh"

Gibbs huffed loudly and folded his arms defiantly, "He feels energised _and_ would like to stop this little game, right now!"

He grabbed the two balls and thrust them into Baxter's chest, "We are through playing with your balls Baxter, let's get on shall we?"

Baxter coughed nervously and hurriedly put the balls back into his briefcase.

"Uhm...okay team, let's look at non verbal behaviours. I have a questionnaire which I'd like you to take some time to complete on your own, then, when you are done, we'll go through each of the questions and have a little discussion around your responses."

Baxter handed out the questionnaires, which included a series of statements about non verbal behaviours which the team had to identify were acceptable or unacceptable. A welcome silence continued as they completed their responses.

Around thirty minutes later, Baxter smiled and clapped his hands,

"Time's up people! Let's hear your responses! So, our first question was 'A co-worker has a picture of puppies on their cubicle wall', is this acceptable or unacceptable?"

With no response, Baxter decided to find a victim,

"Ziva, what was your answer?"

"Unacceptable!"

"Mmm...why?" Baxter probed.

Ziva huffed, "What _is_ the point of having a picture of dogs where you work? I do not understand this need for people to have things on their desk that reminds them of their dogs or their family or their last vacation!"

"Okay, did anyone else think it was acceptable?"

Tony raised his hand nervously keeping an eye on Gibbs,

"I thought that the question was a little unclear, was it puppies as in the little baby dogs? Because that would be okay, or was it 'puppies' as in...you know...a woman's...uh...breast? It's just that I heard someone call them that once...a nice pair of pu..."

"THANK YOU! Agent DiNozzo!" Baxter interrupted quickly.

Gibbs closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, teetering towards the end of his tether with his Senior Field Agent, as Baxter continued,

"Pictures of little baby dogs _are_ acceptable...let's move on! Question number two, 'A co-worker stares at you and lets their eyes flicker to your blouse and your chest' is this acceptable _or_ unacceptable?...uh...Agent Gibbs?"

"Acceptable!"

"What?" Baxter gasped with shock at the response.

"A quick glance to a Marine's blouse tells you a lot about them. Name, rank. Take a look at their ribbons, tells you a lot about their career."

Baxter rolled his eyes, "yes, but a _Marine's_ shirt is different."

"It's called a blouse Murray! And hey! I _answered_ the question that was asked, if there's a problem, it's with the damned question, _not_ my answer!" Gibbs snapped in response.

Baxter sighed with desperation, sensing that he wasn't going anywhere fast with the team,

"Okay, I'll give you out a copy of the answers, if you could take some time to score them, and, if you have any questions, we can discuss them then."

Quietly working through their responses, the time passed quickly and it was soon nearing the end of their session. Unexpectedly, the door opened and a beautiful, tall, slim, woman, with long flowing red hair was escorted in.

Jethro Gibbs blue eyes sparkled and immediately his mouth got distinctly drier and he began to feel the blood begin to rush hard through his body. Unconsciously he smiled at her as she made eye contact with him.

"Evelyn, _darling_! Come in, you are _very_ welcome to NCIS!" Baxter beamed with delight as he quickly moved to hug her warmly. He then clapped his hands excitedly,

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a _very_ special person, who'll be helping us tomorrow when we look at physical behaviours in sexual harassment!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva grinned and glanced immediately at Gibbs. It was glaringly obvious that their boss was more than a little on edge and as naturally attracted to the flowing auburn tresses of the older woman.

"This is Evelyn, and she will be working with us tomorrow during our role-play scenarios. I'm sure that you will make her very welcome!"

Baxter introduced the team and lastly came to Gibbs.

"_This_, is Special Agent Gibbs, the team leader," he pouted.

Evelyn smiled warmly and extended her hand, "Special Agent Gibbs, it is _so_ good to meet you, Baxter has told me so much about you!"

Gibbs chuckled embarrassingly, his face slightly pinking, "Oh, I bet he has...Evelyn, please, call me Jethro!"

Tony coughed nervously in an attempt to break the thick sexual tension, meanwhile Baxter raised his eyebrow not anticipating the reaction which Gibbs was having with his partner.

"Okay people, I think we can call it a day, I'll see you here tomorrow at eight o'clock for our penultimate session!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva headed for the door quickly and waited in the corridor for their boss. Gibbs stood tall, his eyes still unwaveringly focussed on Evelyn,

"Is there anything particular that we need to prepare for tomorrow Mr Murray?"

"No Agent Gibbs, just bring yourself and your willingness to learn!"

Gibbs tilted his head a little and discreetly licked his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving Evelyn,

"Oh I'll be ready...and willing...to learn tomorrow Mr Murray. _That_ I can guarantee you!"

Evelyn lowered her eyes seductively at Gibbs and he smiled sweetly before he joined the team and headed back to the bullpen.

Baxter folded his arms defiantly at his partner, "And _what_ was all _that_ about?"

Evelyn widened her eyes, "What do you _mean_ darling?"

"The horror! He was..._seducing_ you!" he whined.

"Oh Baxter, honey, he may have been _trying_ to seduce me, but you know that my heart only belongs to you!"

He smiled coyly and opened his arms for her to fall into a tight hug,

"As our good friend Aristotle says 'Excellence is an art won by training and is not an act but a habit', and I simply cannot _wait_ until tomorrow, because together we are going to achieve..."

"_Excellence_!" they squealed excitedly together.

_To be continued..._


	6. Thursday's Lesson

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Give yourselves a Gibbs 'Attaboy!' right now, you deserve it. You are all STARS!_

* * *

The bullpen was unnervingly quiet as the team made themselves look occupied before heading down to the training centre.

At 0730 Gibbs rose from his desk and walked towards the elevator, "I'm going for coffee, I'll see you three in the training centre at 0800 hours!"

Tony, Tim and Ziva exchanged puzzled glances as they watched Gibbs disappear into the elevator.

"I may have been mistaken, but was he _smiling _when he said training centre?" Ziva asked with a surprised look.

Tony snorted, "Of course he was smiling, he's going down to do some pre-course work with _Evelyn_!"

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "He did seem quite taken with her yesterday"

Tim snickered, "Well it wasn't exactly subtle Ziva, did you see how big his..."

"PROBIE! _Too_ much information!" Tony snapped as he screwed up his face in disgust.

"Eyes Tony! Not _everyone's_ mind is in the gutter like yours!"

"Oh!"

"This morning should be...interesting!" Ziva replied with a smirk.

Jethro Gibbs strode purposefully towards the training centre and as he reached the door he peered inside, his eyes immediately alighting on the red haired woman. He quickly glanced around the room and grinned with delight at the noticeable absence of Baxter Murray.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you are early, please come in!" Evelyn said with a welcoming smile.

Gibbs entered the room, coffee cup in hand, with a broad smile on his face, "So are you all set? Can I be of any...assistance?" he asked.

Evelyn placed her hand on his chest, "Oh you are so kind, Special Agent Gibbs, but it's okay, I'm all prepared. Baxter has just gone to reproduce some observation sheets and notes, he shouldn't be too long."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "I _told_ you, you can call me Jethro," he rebuked her gently.

Evelyn lowered her eyes coyly, "Okay, Jethro it is. I see you are a coffee drinker, do you like it strong?"

He swallowed hard, his body already beginning to stir, "Yeah...I like it...strong...full bodied and...uh...good going down," his voice trailed to a whisper as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

She blushed and he responded with a sweet, gentle smile and added, "You know, if you are in to coffee, perhaps you and I, after were done here, can go..."

The door to the training centre swung open.

"Agent Gibbs! I'm _so_ glad you are here. Are you looking forward to today?" Baxter said excitedly as rushed through the door with a pile of papers.

Gibbs huffed and rolled his eyes in despair to Evelyn then turned to the annoying facilitator and simply frowned. Baxter huffed and turned his back to them and began sorting his course materials.

Evelyn raised both eyebrows and placed a finger delicately on his lips, before she whispered softly,

"Oh, Jethro, how do you know I'm not spoken for?"

He removed her hand from his mouth and let the silence linger for a moment as he stared inquisitively into her eyes, hoping for a sense of truth.

The intense silence between them was soon broken with arrival of the remainder of the team. Gibbs took a seat and Tony winced as he sat next to him, silently pondering how long it would be before his palm connected with the back of his head.

Baxter smiled with false enthusiasm as he started the session,

"Oh, it's _so_ good to see you this morning, we have rigorous morning ahead of us, so please make yourselves comfortable and we shall begin without delay!"

After a few moments he continued, "Today, we are going to be reviewing physical behaviours which constitute sexual harassment. We are going to have _Evelyn_ participate in a role play and you will be asked to observe which behaviours are unacceptable _and_against NCIS policy. Okay, so I'd like a volunteer to participate in the role play. Who would like to play with Evelyn?"

Gibbs bit his bottom lip and steeled himself to prevent his body betraying his calm and controlled exterior.

Tony shot his hand up and he smiled, "I'll do it!"

As quick as Tony had responded Gibbs was on his feet,

"As you were DiNozzo! As the team leader, _I'll_ do the role play. After all, it's _you_ three that need to learn here," he said firmly, his eyes transfixed on his intended 'play-mate'.

Tony huffed and sank further down in his chair.

Baxter looked hesitantly, cautious of Gibbs intentions, "Oh, Agent Gibbs...oh well, okay, I _suppose_ that will be fine."

Baxter then briefed Tony, Tim and Ziva on their roles as observers and handed them their paperwork as Evelyn and Gibbs headed towards the back of the training centre to read through their role play scenario.

Gibbs smiled with anticipation as he read through the scenario, and then leaned in and whispered gently in Evelyn's ear,

"It says here, that you have to, uh, be 'overly flirtatious' with me."

She held the tip of her pen seductively in her mouth, and raised a single eyebrow at his comment,

"Well, you'd better be well prepared Jethro, I auditioned for Julliard in my youth. I find drama and the whole _physical_ act of changing your entire personality through the medium of acting...so...stimulating!"

He inhaled deeply as he struggled to retain control, his body already painfully aching to respond.

"You got any questions before we get into scene?" she added.

He grinned and shook his head dreamily from side to side, still captivated by her eyes.

Baxter loudly clapped his hands, "Evelyn, darling?"

They both proceeded to the front of the room and stood alongside him as he progressed things further,

"Okay people, observers please observe and keep your _eye_ on these two! Special Agent Gibbs and Evelyn, please begin when you are ready."

Baxter Murray stepped backwards gently and sat down in Gibbs' vacant seat leaving the two role-players front and centre. Evelyn took up her position, standing with her hands on her hips. She held her head high and shook it slightly, her hair tumbling back in the process. She spoke assertively,

"Special Agent Gibbs, I know that you've completed my performance appraisal. I'd like to know what score you've given me."

Gibbs looked at her wickedly and took in a deep breath, "Well, considering you've...uh...failed to _satisfy_ me...on many occasions, I couldn't possibly rate your...performance...highly."

Evelyn, in character, gasped open mouthed, "I was _not_ expecting that Agent Gibbs. Is there anything I can do with you, in future, to help...get it up?"

Gibbs squirmed visibly and she again she raised her eyebrow, "My _score_, Agent Gibbs. How can I raise it?"

Captivated, he leaned in a little closer and folded his arms and, titling his head, he stood staring gently before he responded,

"There is _one_ way you could help raise my opinion of how you..._perform_ with me."

In response, she leaned in a little closer too. As he felt her breath on his face and took in the scent of her perfume, he immediately felt his body naturally respond. He exhaled long and hard and couldn't help the barely audible moan come from the back of his throat.

Tony DiNozzo sat frozen to the spot, his pen stuck in mid sentence on his observation sheet and his mouth wide open. A little trickle of saliva escaped and dribbled down his chin and his eyes widened, his heart pumping rapidly at the scene being played out before him. He let out a huge sigh and instinctively placed his paperwork in his lap and pressed down hard and let a quiet whimper escape from the side of his lips.

Ziva David squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and hid her face behind her observation sheet. She cringed with embarrassment at the sexually charged role-play. All thoughts of either appropriate or inappropriate behaviour had flown from her mind and her only concern was that the awkward spectacle of Gibbs flirting would end soon, very soon.

Tim McGee's face was flushed and sweaty as his eyes constantly flickered between the floor and Gibbs. He desperately didn't want to see his boss in this position, but he could not control his desire to see how bad it could possibly get. He swallowed hard and folded and refolded his arms, unable to sit comfortably through such painful viewing.

Jennifer Shepherd, with impeccable timing, slipped silently and unnoticed into the training centre as the role-play started. Her eyes grew wide as she instantly recognised the tell tale signs of Jethro Gibbs in full flirt mode. She clenched her lips tight suppressing her physical reaction and perched on a table located behind the team. Glancing at the rest of the team, she allowed herself to smile and she continued to grin at the sight of her former partner increasingly loosing all sense of control of the situation as he grew more and more entranced by the red haired facilitator.

Baxter Murray, sat with one leg over the other and, as he witnessed the role-play, couldn't help his leg twitch angrily. Despite knowing that his partner, his lover, his soul-mate, was simply acting out a scene, he couldn't stop his internal grumbling that hated the fact that she did her job so damned well. Especially when she did it so damned well with a man who had spent most of the week scaring him half to death.

Before Evelyn could continue with the role-play, Gibbs unexpectedly raised his hand and cupped her cheek gently,

"You could always consider an _alternative_ route to promotion,"

She calmly placed her hand over his and removed it from her cheek. Slipping it further up to his wrist, she firmly guided it and let it land on her ass. She smiled and responded to his suggestion huskily,

"Oh, I'd like to apply for that upward move _right_ _away_...Special...Agent...Gibbs!"

His breath rasped and he stepped in closer towards her and let his hand squeeze her buttock gently before he quickly placing his other hand behind her head and pulling her to him as he growled passionately in her ear,

"You know, I think I can _definitely_ feel your rating going up as we speak."

He titled his head and, as Evelyn closed her eyes, his lips moved in.

"TIME OUT PEOPLE!" Baxter Murray shrieked as he sprang to his feet.

Gibbs shuddered as he came to his senses at the sound of Baxter's voice. He immediately stepped back, his face flushed and his eyes drawn to the floor as he shuffled uncomfortably in front of his team. He was more than aware that his body had let him down and that a certain part of his anatomy had very obviously reacted to the pleasant experience. Any obvious hand gestures to cover up that reaction would only draw further attention and make the situation worse than it already was. He coughed awkwardly as he tried at least to control his breathing which was still causing his chest to heave noticeably.

Baxter threw a quick glare at Evelyn and she responded by pouting him a kiss.

"Okay, observers, what have you recorded as unacceptable behaviour?"

Tony, Tim and Ziva responded with silence, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Baxter in the desperate hope that his next words wouldn't be their name and the need for them to actually form words in response to one of his questions.

"Tony, what did you have on your observation sheet?"

Tony whimpered and then with pleading eyes, stared helplessly,

"Uh..."

Baxter rolled his eyes and stood with his hands on his hips, "Tim?"

McGee's mouth flapped wordlessly as Baxter grew increasingly impatient.

"Okay, Ziva?" he snapped.

She frowned, angry at being targeted, "the behaviour was _not_ acceptable," she snapped.

Baxter raised his hands with exasperated delight at eventually getting a response,

"Thank you Ziva, what behaviours exactly?"

She winced and she burrowed her head into her observation sheet,

"The...uh...touching and the...thing that they did with their...hands," she said as her mouth dried up.

Baxter pouted smugly, as he looked Evelyn in the eye, "Oh yes, I think you correctly identified that the use of hands was _entirely_ unacceptable!"

Jen rose from her position and walked slowly to join Baxter. She folded her arms and smirked as she glanced at Gibbs,

"I think that we can _all_ agree that, _that_ was an impressive performance _and_ a clear example of unacceptable behaviour! And 'bravo' to our co-facilitator, I admire your...dramatic skills!" she said exchanging a coy glance with Evelyn.

Gibbs exhaled and his eyes dazzled at Jen. He smirked wickedly, deciding that a little jealousy from Jen at his attraction and connection with Evelyn was an unexpected bonus to witness.

"Okay, Mr Murray, you have my permission, to call it a day!"

There were grateful sighs of relief and the atmosphere immediately relaxed with the prospect of the whole uncomfortable experience coming to an end. Jen continued, her eyes dancing between Gibbs and Baxter.

"_And_ I'm sure that I speak for the entire team, in wishing _you_ and Evelyn every happiness together as you prepare for your _wedding_ which I believe is in the Fall!"

Baxter Murray nodded to confirm and he blushed. He beamed a wide smile as he approached Evelyn and he kissed her gently on the cheek. In turn she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. As they stood, holding hands, Baxter placed a hand on his heart,

"Oh thank you Director, we are going to be _so_ happy together, I am _so_ lucky to have Evelyn!"

Jen grinned as she turned her focus on Gibbs and continued to smirk as she witnessed his face fall and pale instantly, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"WHAT!" he spat, "You're marrying...him!" he added, turning to Evelyn and throwing his hands in the air.

Tony coughed nervously and shuffled in his chair, his eyes screwed up, wishing he were anywhere at that present moment in time.

"Uh...are we heading upstairs...boss?" he winced, hoping that he could lead the escape.

Jen spun round and nodded curtly to Tony before turning back to Gibbs,

"Special Agent Gibbs, you and your team may return to duty...you must be..._exhausted_ after training so..._hard_!" she said sarcastically.

Gibbs stood open mouthed for a few more minutes before he frowned at Evelyn, shook his head in disappointment and headed for the door.

He abruptly stopped in front of Jen and scowled at her for a few moments to make his anger and displeasure at her smug smile evidently clear. She responded, still smiling, with a raised eyebrow and he simply glared harder at her before leaning in and whispering,

"Watch your step Jen, just because you're Director, you know, that I won't hesitate to..."

She snapped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him defiantly. His response was to storm out of the training centre quickly followed by three field agents, dazed and confused.

Tim, Tony and Ziva exchanged silent looks of worry as they shuffled into the elevator. If they thought that the role-play was not an easy experience, neither was the rest of the day going to be either.

_To be continued..._


	7. Friday Morning

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - Penultimate chapter folks. Hope you like it, its a bit shorter than the others, I wanted to add a little more about the aftermath of Gibbs reaction to Evelyn, before the final lesson._

* * *

Silence practically smothered the team as they journeyed in the elevator on Friday morning to the training centre. Gibbs stood stern faced and the rest of the team gazed at the ceiling, corners and elevator buttons in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with each other and particularly with Gibbs.

After the events of the previous day, following their training session, there was an unspoken hope that Gibbs would be in a better mood.

_**Flashback**_

Gibbs had escaped for coffee very quickly after returning to the bullpen for two reasons, one, to get some much needed caffeine in his blood stream and two, to calm down and get himself and his temper under control.

In his absence, Tony had ambled over to Ziva's desk. He was soon joined by Tim, who still looked decidedly pale and traumatised.

"Don't you _dare _tell me it was his eyes this time Probie," Tony winked at the younger agent.

Tim blushed at the memory of his boss' very obvious and very embarrassing predicament.

"Did you see his face, when the Director said about Baxter marrying Evelyn? I swear, I thought he was going to have a heart attack!"

Tony snickered, "I think the boss had set his cross-hairs squarely on the oh, so, shapely Evelyn and, didn't expect the weasel to have stolen her heart already!"

"I do _not _understand what a woman like her could see in that...annoying little man." Ziva huffed and shook her head in despair.

Tony bent over and leaning his elbows on her desk, holding his face in his hands, he narrowed his eyes,

"Perhaps, Zee-vah, Baxter has something that Gibbs doesn't. You ever thought of that...huh?"

Ziva mirrored Tony's narrowed eyes, and positioned her elbows so that their faces were almost touching,

"I'm curious Tony, what do you think Baxter has, that Gibbs hasn't?"

Tony swallowed hard, "Uh...he might be like...really good...in...uh...bed?"

Ziva smirked, "And _how_ would _you_ know that Gibbs _isn't_ good in bed?"

Tony stood up sharply and frowned, "HEY! WOW! Back off! I don't know...okay, okay! Perhaps Evelyn goes for the weak and annoying type rather than the...uh...Gibbs...like...type!"

She pouted a kiss at him and he responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

Meanwhile Tim chewed his bottom lip, "Whatever Baxter has, that Gibbs hasn't, he has Evelyn and really that's all that matters."

He folded his arms and furrowed his brow, "I still can't believe he came on to her so much, I mean, in front of everyone, _especially_ the Director!"

Tony inhaled deeply and placed an arm over Tim's shoulder, "You see Probie, sometimes that natural manly instinct just takes over, you'll know it when you eventually develop it, in say, another few years...or decades!"

Tim scowled, "Very funny Tony, I'm just saying that I thought _he_ of _all_ people would have been able to show some more self control."

Tony laughed and then pouted childishly at the sudden stone face of McGee.

"I think you're on to something there Probemeister! I mean it's _Gibbs_ right? The Gunny, the hard core Marine, the one who can kill with one stare. Yeah, I sure would have thought that _he_ would have been able to use his _leatherneck_ _mojo_ to keep his little 'weapon of mass destruction' well hidden. From the angle _I_ was sitting at, I'm sure that one more retaliatory gesture from 'Enemy Evelyn' and that bomb would have exploded and that, my friend, would have been nasty. Very nasty!"

The silence had crept up unrecognised to Anthony DiNozzo. In hindsight, the numerous occasions in which he had found himself in this position, should surely have given him some warning signs. But yet again, he had failed to notice the pale sullen face of Tim McGee who stood frozen to the spot, or, the fact that Ziva had buried her face practically in her keyboard and had begun typing gibberish on her computer.

He swallowed down the lump which had formed in his throat.

"He's...uh..."

He swallowed once more as Tim nodded his head very slightly.

"D...did you get your coffee...boss?"

He screwed his face up and instinctively lowered his neck into his shoulders waiting for the inevitable head slap.

"Turn" the low voice came from behind him.

Tony winced as he turned slowly. He had to keep himself from whimpering like an abandoned puppy as he focused on the angry steely eyes of one seriously pissed off boss.

Gibbs spoke, his voice low and cold enough to chill Tony to the core,

"I'm _not_a God-damned priest DiNozzo I'm a Marine. A Marine who could easily take you out in one swift move. Just you remember _that, _the next time you decide to open that mouth of yours and humiliate me."

"Okay boss," Tony replied quickly, his eyes still wide with nerves.

Gibbs leaned in closer and growled quietly in his ear, "I would suggest that you go sit down Tony...while you still can."

As the words sank in, Gibbs raised his hand and delivered a sharp whack to the back of Tony's head.

He yelped and then bolted at the very real threat. As he quickly returned to his desk he breathed a sigh of relief as Gibbs settled himself into his seat. He could cope with a head slap, yes, he could cope with that. He silently offered thanks for...just head-slaps.

The afternoon seemed to drag on and on, and the silence was eventually broken, when Director Shepherd descended the stairs and took up position in front of Gibbs desk. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, his face not unsurprisingly expressionless.

"I thought I'd come down for a quick team update Jethro, what are you guys working on at the moment?" she said, smiling wickedly.

He stared silently for a moment, reading her face, and immediately sensed that she was continuing to toy with him. He let himself smirk, just faintly, at her foolish decision to ignore the warning he had given to her, before he left the training centre that morning.

"We're sitting doing absolutely nothing Director, as you can see," he replied sarcastically.

She pouted her displeasure, stuck a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow,

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there Jethro? _Or_ is it that you haven't fully recovered from your...particularly challenging...training session this morning?"

Tim McGee released a nervous cough and in his right ear, Gibbs could have sworn that he heard Ziva gasp.

He sighed heavily, having just dealt with Tony, he now had to deal with his former Probie. He stood up and raised himself to his full height, before walking swiftly to her side and placing a firm hand in the small of her back. He started to push her gently, but with enough force for her to accept his lead, towards the stairwell.

"Why don't I give you that _update_ in the quiet of your office _Director_, that way we won't be disturbed while I fully explain my position!"

Jen caught the serious look on his face and immediately, as her Probie instincts resurfaced unconsciously, her eyes went wide and she gulped for air.

"Jethro?" she protested as she continued to be led up the stairs.

Tony, Tim and Ziva watched with mixed emotions at the spectacle. Despite being somewhat entertained that the Director was at the receiving end of Gibbs bad mood, they were more relieved that it was Jen who was in the Gunny's sights and not them.

It was half an hour later when Gibbs bounded down the stairs with a smile on his face. He retained the grin as he sat back down at his desk and begun sorting through his emails, including the last one in his In-Box, copied to the rest of the team, thanking them for their continued efforts with their cold cases and apologising once more to Gibbs for her inappropriate attitude in front of the rest of the team.

Looking over at the puzzled faces of his team as they read their emails and then began staring at one another, he slammed his hand down hard on the desk, immediately rousing their attention.

"COLD CASES...NOW!"

**_End of Flashback_**

The elevator finally completed its journey and the team, for the final time, entered the training centre and were warmly greeted by Baxter Murray.

"Welcome people! It's Friday and we are _hours_ away from the weekend, please come in and take a seat, we've got lots to get through this morning!"

Gibbs scowled. Baxter, with a renewed sense of bravery and confidence, smiled sarcastically.

"Agent Gibbs, how are _you_ today?"

His sickly sweet tone was met with a deadly stare. Gibbs glanced at his watch and then fixed his gaze back on the younger man.

"Two hours Murray, then we're done. Get on with it!" he snapped.

Baxter Murray closed the door to the training centre and took in a deep breath, ready to begin.

_To be continued..._


	8. Friday's Lesson

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS**

* * *

_A/N - Here is it folks, the last chapter. Thanks again to all reviewers. I am so pleased that you have enjoyed this story. Its been a blast to write. Especially Baxter._

* * *

It took only half an hour, before the team began to wilt under the intense enthusiasm of Baxter Murray, and the barrage of information as he explained the procedures for handling sexual harassment incidents.

"So, if you are a _secondary_ witness, you need to get your supervisor or, someone who is independent to your supervisory chain, if it is your supervisor who is involved in the alleged incident to complete the F16-3149 form and submit _this_, with the alleged victims F16-3128 form. Also people, if you are a secondary witness to _more_ than one incident then you will have to complete a separate F16-3149 for each alleged incident of harassment."

Ziva snapped, "I thought you said that we did not _have_ to complete a report for all incidents!"

Baxter sighed, "Yes, technically, if you are an alleged victim. But as a witness you need to complete an F16-3149. That is unless you are submitting your statement with pre-authorised anonymity, in which case, you will need to submit an F16-3052 and the header disclaimer, the F16-3029."

Jethro Gibbs closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was growing increasingly frustrated simply hearing about the diabolical complexity of procedures. If nothing else, the last half hour had more than justified his stance to handle things informally. He empathised with Ziva's growing frustration and mentally noted that she was dangerously nearing breaking point. A quick glance to the blank and disinterested faces of Tony and Tim signalled that the precious time being spent on this was no good for him or his team.

"Okay Murray, we've got the procedures done now, is there anything else we can't simply find out from the wise-ass people in human resources?"

Baxter sneered, "Just because you _know_ where to find the information, doesn't mean you understand _how_ to use it Agent Gibbs. Knowing where to go for information didn't exactly help Agent Jardine did it?"

Gibbs quickly stood up, going toe to toe with Baxter who resisted the urge to retreat and stood his ground.

"I already explained Murray, that had _I_ handled the incident, we would _not_ have had a repeat performance _and_ there would have been no need for any of this damned paper work," he growled.

Baxter stared. Although he was nervous, the events of the previous day had hardened his resolve to stand up to Gibbs.

"You keep saying how you would have handled it informally, so if you are _such_ a hot shot team leader, then _please_ share your secret of success with me. Come on Agent Gibbs, what _would_ you have done to these three to prevent them from humiliating Jardine, or any of their co-workers again!"

Gibbs inhaled deeply and scowled. He leaned in close to Baxter's ear and began to whisper.

Tony, Tim and Ziva sat silently and witnessed Baxters face fall and pale and then his jaw drop, leaving him open mouthed.

"You wouldn't!" he gasped.

Gibbs stared and smirked at the unified chorus behind him.

"He would!"

Baxter scanned the faces of Tim, Tony and Ziva's for signs that Gibbs was pulling his leg and taking him for a fool. He swallowed hard as their expressions indicated nothing but truth and that Gibbs was deadly serious.

"You do realise that what you are suggesting, is _not_ in the manual as a legitimate NCIS sanction!"

Gibbs grinned, "there's _a lot_ of things _not_ in your manual Murray!"

Baxter winced and relented, "on that note, I think we should move on and hopefully finish a little earlier than planned, does that sound okay Agent Gibbs?"

With a nod of approval, Gibbs returned to his seat as Baxter revealed a fresh blank page on his flip-pad.

"Okay people, last thing we have to do is to consider what we have learned over the last five days. I'd like each of you to give me one thing that you will do differently as a result of what you have been learning."

As had been the case over the entire week, Baxter had to coax a response.

"Ziva, would you like to begin please?"

She rolled her eyes and slouched further down in her chair still in a state of sheer frustration over her continued captivity in the training centre.

"Only, that if _these_ two have another stupid idea, then I should not get involved in any way, shape or form!"

Baxter tapped his marker pen on his chin, "Why is that?"

"Because they are idiots and whenever they get some hair-drained idea, then I too have to pay the consequences!"

"It's _hair-brained_, 'Miss Goody Two Shoes' and hey, you can't call us idiots, that's not nice!" Tony barked.

"What have my _shoes_ got to do with it?" Ziva snapped with confusion.

"It's an expression, someone who is, always...uh...doing the right thing," Tim explained calmly.

"I _still_ do not understand!" she screeched.

"Well _there's_ a big surprise!" Tony quipped sarcastically.

Ziva sneered and leaned forward in her chair, "Take that back or you will find one of my Goody Shoes planted painfully up your..."

"Officer David!" Baxter yelled before continuing, "Okay, okay, I'm going to write up, 'getting involved in incidents in the first place' is that okay with you?"

She huffed and nodded and then scowled hard at Tony as he sat smirking.

WHAP!

"OW!"

Tony immediately grimaced and his hand shot up to rub his head, "What was that for?"

Gibbs glared, "For calling Ziva names and she is right, you two did behave like idiots."

Tony exhaled deeply and returned to his slouched position in his seat.

"Okay Tim, what about you?" Baxter asked, trying desperately to move things on quickly.

"Well...uh...I think for me, I've learned that you need to consider how other people might feel and what you think is acceptable, may not be acceptable to them...and so that's why they might get...uh...upset."

"Oh that's excellent Tim!" Baxter replied excitedly. He whipped around and wrote 'Acceptable Behaviour' on the paper.

"I'm sure that we have had the last of that behaviour from you haven't we Tim?" Baxter pouted with his arms folded.

Tim nodded in agreement and then coughed nervously at the over friendly facilitator,

"Tony, what will you do differently next time?"

Still feeling the throb in the back of his head Tony resisted to respond that he next time he would make sure that he wouldn't get caught, but decided to opt for the head-slap proofed response,

"Same as Tim, what we did was utterly unacceptable and if I had known then, what I know now, then had I been able to go back and do it all again, then, in hindsight, I wouldn't have done what I would normally have done, because of what I know now that I didn't know then and that is not to have done what I did!"

Baxter screwed up his face with confusion and took a few moments to respond.

"Okay sweetie, do you mind if I simply put a tick next to Tim's response, if you and he think alike?"

Tony nodded his approval and smiled sarcastically.

"Finally Agent Gibbs!" Baxter sighed, at last beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh I think you _know_ what I would do next time," he said quietly.

Baxter gulped once more and put his marker pen back on the stand. He turned back round with a look of inquisitiveness,

"Agent Gibbs if _I_ were on your team, would you..."

"Yes I would, _and_, probably on day one!" Gibbs responded in a flash.

Baxter's eyes widened, "Okay people, I think we are done here. It's been my pleasure to work with you all again, thank you for you participation and I hope that you have found this learning exp..."

His voice trailed to nothingness as he witnessed the team exit quickly from the room. As he found himself alone, at last, in the training centre, he put a hand to his brow and closed his eyes.

"Oh well done you Baxter Murray for getting through this week! Note to self, under no circumstances, whatsoever, even if offered a huge sum of money, which would allow you to buy that beach house in Hawaii that you've always wanted, consider working for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

In the bullpen the team breathed a sigh of relief and the tension of the week seemed to be lifting at the grateful position to have completed their training.

"Uh boss...uhm...are we done with the Jardine thing now?" Tony asked nervously as he stood in front of Gibbs desk.

Although the Director had delivered their punishment, Tony was still uneasy about the prospect of any reprisal from Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up and stared and, sensing the genuine remorse in the younger agent's eyes, he smiled softly,

"Yeah, we're done DiNozzo, but you try anything like that again, and I don't care what the Director says, you'll answer to me and only me, you got that?"

"Sure thing boss!" Tony smiled with relief.

He remained at Gibbs desk and stood shuffling from one foot to another.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

Tony looked sheepishly at his boss, "We were...uh...talking...and we didn't think it was right that the Director made you go through this week. We were the ones responsible and...uh...you had to...you know..."

Gibbs chuckled, "Apology accepted Tony, but don't worry about the Director, I think we've sorted that little problem out."

Tony frowned quizzically, "You mean yesterday, in her office?"

"No Tony, what happened yesterday, you don't need to know about..."

Gibbs glanced at his watch and then raised his eyes to the top floor.

"...right on time...I'm talking about this!" he smirked with contentment as he nodded to the top of the stairwell.

The voice bellowed throughout the bullpen as an incensed Jenny Shepherd bolted down the stairs,

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!"

She stood angrily in front of his desk clutching a piece of official headed notepaper.

"You bastard Jethro! You did that on purpose!"

Ziva joined the Director at her side, "Director, what's the problem?"

Jen's eyes widened with anger and frustration, "THIS!" she barked.

She thrust the paper to Ziva who scanned it quickly and then began to read it aloud,

"The Secretary of the Navy keenly endorses the attendance of Director Jennifer Shepherd on the Agency's formal training in Leadership and Management Program. As part of the quality assurance of this program, the Secretary expects a full briefing report to be submitted immediately on your return from the five day residential event. This report should be distributed to all senior Agency team leaders with a copy being made available to the course facilitator, Baxter Murray. The Secretary would like to wish the Director well in her studies. This should be an interesting and exciting learning experience."

Ziva grimaced in sympathy and, after handing the paper back to Jen, returned to her desk quietly.

Tony almost drew blood from his lip as he bit down hard to suppress any sign of the laugh he so wanted to let out.

Jen scowled hard at Gibbs, infuriated at being unable to get the upper hand, not where the SecNav got involved. She knew that this had to have been Gibbs using his influence and Gunny charm to convince the SecNav to sign off, her attending the program.

Special Agent Gibbs took a moment before he raised his distinctive eyebrow and chuckled softly,

"What's the problem Director? You look...harassed!"

THE END

* * *


End file.
